Hogwarts a HistorySlytherin's side
by LupinLover88
Summary: We all know what happened between Slytherin and Gryf in CoS. This is Slyth's side of it.


Hogwarts A History – The Slytherin's side of it

In a conflict, like Gryffindor and Slytherin, there must be two sides to it shouldn't there? Otherwise, there wouldn't be a conflict. In the Chamber Of Secrets we hear Gryffindor's side of it, and what may be in Hogwarts a History. However, what about Slytherin's side of it? Is he, or is he not as evil as we all portray him to be? Well, here it is. (an: This is in first person, so think of him as a ghost or something)

Gryffindor, bloody Gryffindor, I'll get him back for this! No, we're not enemies as most believe, in fact, we're still best friends, although he did wreck my perfect reputation, for my life that is. Okay, so here goes.

It is true that I did build what is now known as the chamber of secrets. I used to work down there to work on my more secretive potions. You never know when a student, or Gryffindor for that matter could barge in on you when you need high concentration. So, I build myself this place. No one knew about it, except for Gryffindor Helga Ravenclaw and myself of course. Okay, so I had to tell them, they kept wondering where I'd disappear to on the weekends. I couldn't possibly tell them that I turned in to mist now can I?

Well, everything was wonderful, when someone decided that it was time to stir the pot. Someone, I still don't know to this day, was coming after me to kill me. I think it may be one of Tom's ancestors, figures doesn't it? Anyways, I think, I don't know for sure, one of my own Slytherin students told this mysterious person that I resided in Hogwarts. News flew quickly that he would come to kill me. So, the four of us thought that if we faked my death, me against Gryffindor of course, then we'd solve the problem. It was the only way to keep an attack from happening and keeping Hogwarts and its students safe. Then I'd go in to my chamber and brew potions for the rest of my life! No, it didn't go down that way. I was to go down in to the chamber until the rumors died down, and when we were the sure that the person had left Scotland for good, we'd break it to everyone the truth of the matter and I could come out and teach again. However, it didn't happen that way.

So, it was the day of the fake duel. Helga was to lead the students out on a scavenger hunt while Gryffindor and I dueled. That way, whatever student that that had told this mysterious person, would also tell them that I was now dead. Moving on, Gryffindor and I were dueling.

"Salazar, this is totally unreasonable!"

"Oh why my dear friend? You're the one who wants these mudbloods in to our school don't you?"

"Salazar! Why can't we? They're just as good as we are, some of them will grow to be even better!"

"Your point being? Their parents are the one who wants to burn us at steak isn't it?"

"Exactly, their parents, not them! You're punishing them for absolutely nothing! Don't you get it? By returning them to their parents and growing up as a muggle you'll make them just like their parents when they could be so much more!"

"I don't want them to be much more. They're only mudbloods, we don't need to waste our valuable time on them!"

So, this went on while we're dueling, Helga pretending to be in shock and just standing there letting the students watch, and might I remark that is not like her at all? Then Ravenclaw, as we planned hit me from behind with the stasis spell so I would appear dead as Gryffindor pretended to behead me.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff floated me to the Hospital to resuscitate me wile Rowena quickly reorganized them in to what is now known as the great hall.

Then, the next thing I knew I was in the hospital wing, Gryffindor sitting backwards on his chair and with a wide smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face Gryffindor."

"Slyth you're awake!"

"Stop yelling Gryffindor, you'll wake the whole castle."

"Ah, that's good, so we're going to move you down in to the chamber while no one's awake."

"Very well," I got up and we went down in to the chamber of secrets.

Now, it is true that I did have a pet snake. Yes, a basilisk, but I so did not train it to become a murderer ages after I died! So the story goes, that the story went all over the school, and as far as I know it, the person was still after my blood. Talk about sour grapes. So I spent the rest of my days in the chamber, but I still blame it on Gryffindor for ruining my reputation!

There it is, now so many years later, Tom Riddle came to the school. As clever as he is, he had to go in to my chamber, let out my pet, and train it to become a mass murderer!

There it is, my side of the story. I am not the twisted person as you all see me as today. Clever, cunning, dashingly good looking, but not evil. I never wanted the muggleborns out of the school, Gryf and I were just arguing about that just so people wouldn't keep asking themselves why we were arguing. So, my Slytherins, don't turn out evil. That is not the way.

An: Okay, one story done! Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
